Electronic fuses (eFuses) are currently used to configure elements after the silicon masking and fabrication process in integrated circuits. EFuses are non-volatile storage elements that include either an antifuse, which is a programmable element that provides an initial high resistance and when blown provides a selective low resistance or short circuit; or a fuse, which is a programmable element that provides an initial low resistance and when blown provides a selective high resistance or open circuit. These fuses typically are used to configure circuits for customization or to correct silicon manufacturing defects and increase manufacturing yield. In very large scale integrated circuits, it is common to have fuses, such as eFuses, that can be programmed for various reasons. These reasons include invoking redundant elements in memory arrays for repairing failing locations or programming identification information.